


Before the Salt

by janitor



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Gaslamp Fantasy, Gen, Interactive Fiction, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janitor/pseuds/janitor
Summary: London: Once the shining jewel of the British Empire, now its light slowly extinguishes beneath miles of earth.The Disgraced Constable's final case is also his first step to uncovering a terrible secret.





	Before the Salt

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interactive story made in Twine. Best viewed on desktop.
> 
> It can be read without prior knowledge of Fallen London, casual FL spoilers abound.
> 
> (If it doesn't run, try turning off ad blockers.)

[ Read online here. ](https://almightyjanitor.itch.io/before-the-salt)

(~18k words, in progress)

_Last updated: Dec 6 2018_


End file.
